


Hickory Dickory Dock

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: What if a slow-burn could take place in hours rather than years?





	Hickory Dickory Dock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsylex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/gifts).



Hickory dickory dock  
John’s drinking with Sherlock  
The clock strikes one  
They’re having fun  
Hickory dickory dock

Hickory dickory dock  
They play a game and talk  
The clock strikes two  
What will they do?  
Hickory dickory dock

Hickory dickory dock  
John’s flirting with Sherlock  
The clock strikes three  
John gropes his knee  
Hickory dickory dock

Hickory dickory dock  
John’s hands are on Sherlock  
The clock strikes four  
They’re down on the floor  
Hickory dickory dock

Hickory dickory dock  
John’s teasing poor Sherlock  
The clock strikes five  
How will he survive?  
Hickory dickory dock

Hickory dickory dock  
They’re both hard as a rock  
The clock strikes six  
John knows some tricks  
Hickory dickory dock

Hickory dickory dock  
John’s mouth on Sherlock’s cock  
The clock strikes seven  
And Sherlock’s in heaven  
Hickory dickory dock

Hickory dickory dock  
Sherlock let’s out a squawk  
The clock strikes eight  
He’ll reciprocate  
Hickory dickory dock

Hickory dickory dock  
They’re both a bit in shock  
The clock strikes nine  
John says “It’s all fine”  
Hickory dickory dock

Hickory dickory dock  
John cuddles with Sherlock  
The clock strikes ten  
They start over again  
Hickory dickory dock

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
